Mario (Canon)/ROLVeBloxxer
|-|Base= |-|Paper= 'Summary' Mario is the main protagonist of the Super Mario Bros. franchise. He normally fights against the main antagonist, Bowser, with the help of his brother and sidekick, Luigi, in order to save the damsel, Princess Peach. Mario has also encountered many other friends and foes, but Bowser, Peach, Luigi and himself are the most prominent characters. He was born to a stork, and carried to his home, when all of a sudden, Kamek had flown in and snatched up his brother and the transportive stork. Mario plummeted to the ocean below, but conveniently landed on a Yoshi on Yoshi's Island. The Yoshi set out to help Mario save his brother, the latter of which who, due to "Brotherly Telepathy," knew Luigi was in danger. 'Statistics' Tier: 4-A '''to at least 3-C', likely '''Low 2-C' | 2-B | 2-B Name: Mario Origin: Donkey Kong Arcade as Jumpman, Super Mario Bros. as Mario Gender: Male Age: 24 years Classification: Human, Plumber, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level '''(Mario is capable of holding his own against Antasma.) to at least '''Galaxy level (Defeated Bowser, who was powered by the Grand Star.), likely Universe level+ (Mario didn't survive the recreation of the universe on his own, seeing as how Rosalina and the Lumas protected him. However, Bowser did, and Mario defeats him on a daily basis, so it's only fair to assume he scales to this.) | Multiverse level (Defeated Dreamy Bowser.) | Multiverse level (If he didn't defeat Dimentio, he would have destroyed every single world, timelines, and possibilities in the Marioverse.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Dodged Bowser's meteors, which can tag Starship Mario.) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted a castle with literally no effort put into it) Striking Strength: ''' '''Multi-Solar System | Universal Durability: '''At least Multi-Solar System to Galaxy | Universe | likely '''Multiverse level Stamina: 'Very High 'Range: ' Melee without powerups. Varies depending on powerup. '''Standard Equipment: '''Hammer, F.L.U.D.D, various powerups 'Intelligence: '''Above average (Has a doctor's degree and has several other occupations.) '''Weaknesses: Power-ups are lost upon sustaining a fatal hit. Is self taught in combat. Not exactly the best at making plans and is extremely headstrong. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jumping:' Mario's most iconic ability has been honed over the course of his life. Casually, he can leap 30 feet into the air and cover the same distance as the world's top athletes. At max, he can leap around 80-100 feet into the air as shown in Sunshine and cover thrice the distance as the world's top athletes. **'Spin Jump:' Renders Mario immune to spiky foes and objects, such as buzzsaws. It also slows Mario's descent drastically, and if combined with Fire or Ice Flowers, can spread-shot fireballs or iceballs. **'Wall Jump:' Mario jumps at a wall and kicks off of it, effectively jumping off the wall to extend height. This can be chained between multiple walls, reaching unimaginable heights. **'Super Jump Punch:' Mario leaps upward, uppercutting any foe in his path. **'Super Jump:' Mario jumps atop a foe, repeatedly stomping them for up to 100 times. **'Ultra Jump:' Mario jumps atop all foes sequentially. **'Space-Time Jump:' Mario leaps through the air in an arcing path, warping space and time, allowing him to time travel. **'Scuttle Jump:' As Paper Mario, Mario can jump even higher, and can hold his placement midair for a few seconds. *'Pyrokinesis:' Mario has the ability to bend, or, manipulate flames to his liking. **'Fireball:' Capable of incinerating foes upon contact and instantly in Super Mario World and reducing other foes in the spin-offs to ash, Mario's regular Fireball reaches at least 15,000,000°C (It is literally impossible to instantly incinerate anything with any temperature. The Sun's core could theoretically do it, but that might not be possible. In order to instantaneously incinerate someone, you must elevate their body's water beyond its boiling point. Thus, it's likely that not even the Sun's heat could do this). He can shoot these forward, or spread-shot them into five, all with the same potency and capable of covering more area. **'Firebrand:' After his training with the Fire God, Mario gained more potent fire. With this, he can somehow immobilize foes with certain placements of his flame, and can rapidly shoot Fireballs, or, combine them all into one massive Fireball. **'Super Flame:' A beam of flame streaming straight from the palm of Mario's hand. **'Fire Swing:' Mario ignites whatever weapon he is holding and bashes said weapon into someone, or something. That person or object will then be cloaked in fire that's equal to his Super Flame and sent jetting through the air. **'Megastrike:' Mario utilizes tremendous re-entry force and fire power comparable to his Fire Swing to send a metal soccerball through the air with re-entry force of its own and splitting into six. **'Mario Finale:' Mario thrusts his arms forward, unleashing two titanic fireballs that spiral towards his foe, engulfing anything it passes in flame that's greatly superior to all fire before. Key: Standard | Super Paper Mario | Super Mario Galaxy | Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:ROLVeBloxxer